


Hide and Seek

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Can you write something where the recruits and knights play hide-and-seek to test their skills and Eggsy's the only one who manages to tag a knight? *cough* maybe Harry*cough*





	

Eggsy slips into the library and does a quick once over of the space. There aren’t any places large enough for a grown man to hide, so he lets out a heavy breath and leans back against the nearest wall. He understands that they need to demonstrate their ability to track and hunt their targets, but Eggsy is getting tired of skulking around the mansion. It’s well past tea, and he’s hungry.

He takes one last look around the room, ready to edge back out the door to the next room when he sees it. A rug just slightly out of centre, one corner just slightly folded over. His heart starts beating harder. Finally, something that might lead him to finding one of the knights.

He tiptoes quietly across the floor and gets down on one knee to inspect the floor. At this level, he’s able to see a faint shine to the hardwood in front of the bookcase, like if something had been repeatedly swung across it. Eggsy stands up, and it doesn’t take long before he locates a switch just inside the moulding around the shelves.

He presses it and steps back, watching as the bookcase swings open. Eggsy just rolls his eyes. As the hidden door finishes it’s arc, Eggsy takes in the sight in front of him. Sitting in an expensive looking armchair, facing the door, is Harry. His suit is impeccable, his legs crossed at the knee, a tumbler of scotch hanging from his fingers.

He raises a single eyebrow when he sees Eggsy, but otherwise doesn’t move. “Well done, Eggsy. Why don’t you step in, and shut the door behind you.”

A wicked grin creeps across Eggsy’s face, as he steps across the threshold. “Yes, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
